Gregor
Gregor was originally a human soldier who Nadja loved, despite her being married to Laszlo for centuries. After he lost his head, he reincarnated into numerous other men, women and animals, all of which met their end by being decapitated. , It was only when Gregor became Jeff Suckler that it was revealed that Laszlo was the cause behind almost every decapitation. , Biography Previous lives Over the course of several centuries, Gregor has been: *A knight, who was an amazing archer but who was decapitated in battle *A spy *A wax seller *A monger *A carpet monger *A suitcase monger *A fish monger *A fly monger *A washerwoman, who would bathe Nadja *A horse, who Nadja would ride on naked through the countryside , *A street thief, who Laszlo decapitated with a cleaver *A naval officer, killed by Laszlo with a cutlass on a ship *An Amazon explorer, killed when Laszlo tipped off the natives *A mouse, killed by Laszlo in cat form In one life, Nadja accidentally cut off Gregor’s head during a moment of passion. Life as Jeff Suckler Nadja came across a human night watchman on Staten Island named Jeff Suckler and became convinced that he was the latest reincarnation of Gregor. She introduced herself to him, reminiscing about their previous encounters, but forced herself to leave upon remembering she was married to Laszlo. She saw him working at a car park barrier and he let her in. The two went on a date at Springville Carnival and she became disappointed in his lack of archery skills at a stall and inability to defend himself when other people made fun of him. She snapped and blamed his name for his boring nature, and used mind control to make him recall all of his past lives as Gregor. Jeff started to behave like his soldier life, the two rode a police horse and he fired sucker arrows at the skateboarding teenagers who had previously broke into the car park. Nadja and Jeff danced and passionately kissed, and as he proposed they make love, Guillermo phoned Nadja for help as Laszlo and Nandor had both been captured by Staten Island Animal Control. She left the car park, her form being replaced with a pile of rats. A horrified and delirious Jeff was arrested, still reliving previous lives while in the police car. Nadja remained obsessed with Gregor, to the point that she cried out for him before her attempted execution by the Vampiric Council. , Jeff was admitted to Poughkeepsie Psychiatric Facility. A lonely Nadja sang about her longing for Gregor, and a restrained Jeff heard her song. He broke free and escaped from the facility, stealing a car to drive to Nadja’s residence. He crashed the car and stole a motorbike. She awakened after hearing his cries outside and went to meet him. Laszlo suddenly arrived and finally revealed that he knew who Jeff really was and that he was the reason Gregor lost his head in every life. Laszlo explained that he did this because every time Gregor returned to Nadja he made her cry. Nadja was touched by this and requested that Jeff be granted the gift of a full life, which Laszlo agreed to. He then declared his love for Nadja by unveiling his latest topiary design inspired by her. Jeff motorcycled off, only to get decapitated by the wire supporting the topiary. Nadja bid him farewell and told Gregor she will see him again soon in his next life. Behind the Scenes The painting of Gregor being behaded is actually a painting by the Italian artist Caravaggio, titled Judith Beheading Holofernes and painted in 1598-99."'Ancestry' Trivia" - iMDb Appearances *''What We Do in the Shadows'' (TV series) **"Pilot" **"Animal Control" **"Ancestry" References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Animals Category:What We Do in the Shadows (TV series) characters Category:Female characters